


Klaine wedding and preparation

by AmandaBeth



Series: Glee my Glee universe [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: Klaine prepares and gets married.





	Klaine wedding and preparation

Klaine wedding and preparation

Authors note:welcome to my Glee universe read NYC stuff in order I posted it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did I'd followed thru with artchel set up and never had Klaine break up in NYC.

Kurt had gone over to Artie's to ask him a question. Kurt asked,"Pretty please can Blaine and I have the wedding here pretty please?"

Artie said,"No this place is not set up for a wedding and k don't know how you plan to do that. I will find you a place for your wedding. I promise no church I know your opinion on those."

Kurt said,"Ok I guess. Thank you for helping.You seem cranky."

Artie rolled his eyes. Kurt backed out of the apartment he didn't want to upset Artie further. When he did show feelings sometimes he could be explosive. Kurt called Rachel. Rachel explained Artie was exhausted but had to work on next outline for next movie script for meeting later in the week. It was sometimes easy to forget Artie was just starting his junior year of college when also working on next movie. That was a lot of pressure for his friend. Kurt went to his rehearsal time for his part in the King and I revial. Rachel had an earlier call time. 

Mean while Blaine and Sam where talking. 

Blaine said,"Sam so I was put in charge of finding tuxes for the men. Kurt is nuts about are wedding coming up in four months."

Sam said," I have no clue about that kind of thing can't you ask Artie for help."

Blaine said,"Nope he's busy and Kurt was pushing it by this morning asking to have wedding here. Mercedes is upstairs meeting with young singer. Rachel and Kurt are at rehearsal. I am not as busy as the rest of our friends."

Sam said,"So I'm stuck helping you with tuxes because I can't get a job beyond delivery boy. I'm starting to hate New York it's noisy and for me jobs are hard to come by. I dig you as my bestie Blaine and glad for other friends but I'm so not built for here. I say let's go look at some in general stores to see if any ideas come from it."

Blaine said,"Thanks Sam."

So off they went to tux browse.

Within a week the venue had been found and booked. Then week after that catering booked. 

Blaine and Kurt about a month in half before wedding went to find the perfect cake. It didn't take to long of course new cake to be made for wedding day. About a week before the wedding everyone in New York had gathered in grand kitchen.

Kurt said," So I think for wedding party it be best for Rachel and Artie to stand on my side and for Sam and Mercedes to stand on Blaine's side. We will tells others no as frankly four people is enough. In addition to the two grooms."

Blaine said,"Won't that make Tina upset." 

 

Artie asked,"Sense this is unusual wedding are guys going to be next to grooms or girls?"

Kurt said,"Glad you aren't upset about my misstatement. This is interesting I think it be best if Rachel stood next to me and Sam next to Blaine."

Everyone nodded they where fine with that. They decided best for everyone if Mike and Puck kind of sandwiched Tina in her seat so she couldn't jump Artie and if she tried Mercedes be close enough to stop her. They had decided to not invite Santana and Brittany. Of course few of Blaine's friend's from weird school where coming and some of Kurt's nayada friends and couple if his Vogue colleques where coming it wasn't going to be a huge wedding. Of course there families where coming.

Wedding day 

Blaine had picked out a purple tux for Kurt and red tux for himself. The wedding party was decked out in baby blue. Of course they hadn't seen each other yet in proper size etc. First Sam and Rachel came down the isle. Then Artie and Mercedes. Finially the grooms came down the isle and got good look at one another. Kurt wiped tear from his eye Blaine always looked fablous in red. Blaine smiled so wide he thought Kurt looked like the most handsome man on Earth. 

The officiant said,"We gather here today, in the presence of family and friends to join Kurt and Blaine in matrimony. We celebrate the coming together in love of these two men. We remember that marriage is a time when growing love is made public, when two people share mutual promises. We join in our support of them as they offer themselves to each other. We celebrate their joy, their love and their expectations. May you always need one another, not so much to fill the emptiness as to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. Look for things to praise, often say 'I love you' and take no notice of small faults. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another."

The officiant asked,"Will you, Kurt Hummel have Blaine Anderson to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"  
Kurt said,"I do."

Officiant said,"Will you, Blaine Anderson have Kurt Hummel to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"  
Blaine said,"I most certainly do."

Officiant said," May we have the rings with these rings we join together in love of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson may there love never end." 

Kurt and Blaine placed the rings in each other's finger.

Officiant said," May this be the start of a happy new life  
That’s full of special moments to share  
May this be the first of your dreams come true  
And of hope that will always be there  
May this be the start of a lifetime of trust  
And of caring that’s just now begun  
May today be a day that you’ll always remember  
the day when your hearts become one  
Inasmuch as you Kurt Humm and you Blaine Anderson have thus consented in matrimony and have witnessed the same before family and friends, by virtue of the authority vested in me as an Officiant and the laws of this state, I now pronounce you Married!

You may seal you marriage with a kiss" 

The crowd cheered. Kurt picked up Blaine and carried him out of wedding venue. Artie patted his lap in which Rachel glad sat and wheeled his way out. This is when crazy Tina came out tshe tried to lunge at Artie and Rachel thankfully Puck and Mike where easily able to stop her. Sam and Mercedes just walked out holding hands.   
The reception was just the closest friends and family and they ate,drank no alcohol and chatted until late into the evening. Then everyone went home or to a hotel.

The end.


End file.
